


"Oh-"

by Namiziel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: After Mission, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness, Short One Shot, Smut, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiziel/pseuds/Namiziel
Summary: There's always a certain rush of adrenaline left after a mission. It's nice to have somebody to get rid of it with.





	"Oh-"

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, this is the first piece of smut I have ever written (and it took waaay too long).

„Oh-“ The soft sound had escaped his lips before he could stop himself, positively surprised. After all the teasing and flirting, after all the dirty jokes, Hanzo had expected McCree to get straight to the point once they had fallen down on the mattress next to each other. He knew himself how the rush of adrenaline after a mission could turn into a completely different kind of rush and had expected some kind of „quick and dirty“ fix for them to get the spare hormones out of their systems. The way McCree's eyes had seemingly turned a shade darker after Hanzo had set his dragons free out there had only added to this impression.

Hanzo had noticed a few times before that the cowboy seemed all too intrigued when he saw the dragons burst out of Hanzo, the short moment in which Hanzo gave in to their striving for freedom and gave up all control so they could feast on their enemies. If Hanzo had added two and two together correctly, McCree was probably wondering if he could make him lose his control just as much, feel the rush of his dragons around him.

It had been of little surprise, therefore, that after this mission, Hanzo had once again received suggestive looks from him, had felt his hands „casually“ brush against his body or linger a few moments too long on him. This was what had happened after every mission within the last few months. Today however, McCree had one-upped himself. On their way back to their rooms, only a few steps from his, he had dropped his water bottle – whether on accident or not, Hanzo couldn't tell. They had both stopped and so Hanzo had the pleasure of seeing Jesse bow down, his ass staying up in the air, Jeans tight around it as well as around the thick thighs Jesse sported.

Hanzo had tensed, a small huff escaping his lips and Jesse had of course noticed. A dirty grin spread on his face as he turned his head around to Hanzo, slowly straightening his composure, rising a few inches higher than the archer. „Like what ya see, darlin'?“ He had drawled in his accent that was almost as thick as his thighs. Hanzo had gulped, feeling like a horny teenager that had been caught staring. And as Jesse had gotten closer this time, he couldn't withstand his urges anymore.

His restraint had grown thinner with every mission and he didn't want to hold back this time. He wanted it, the cowboy wanted it, what harm was there?  
Hungrily, he had pressed his lips onto McCree's, his left hand gripping the back below his neck while the other clutched around the taller man's right cheek. He heard the other man's moan, deep and throaty against his own mouth as his arms clung around Hanzo's smaller frame, lifting him up slightly to take the few remaining steps into McCree's quarters where they had walls and doors to keep the others' eyes and ears out, never breaking their locked lips, their unrestrained kissing more important than anything else.

They had not made a big fuss about getting out of their clothes, quickly undressing each other as to not waste any time. It seemed like they were on the same page about how they wanted to do this. At least that was what Hanzo had thought up until McCree had gently pushed his knees apart, the gunslinger's body hovering over his. He had expected some short preparation, a little rough maybe, nothing too excessive, before being fucked tired and senseless. Nothing he couldn't handle.  
What he got was something different though, as McCree had lowered his body, his fingers gliding over Hanzo's smooth, light skin – soft and warm on the right leg and cool metal on the left one, sending shivers over the Japanese's body while his head lowered even further, kissing the insides of Hanzo's thighs, slowly wandering upwards.

He paused for a moment upon hearing the faint “Oh”-sound, seemingly unsure before the back of Hanzo's hand brushed against his temple and he continued his way upwards. It was not necessary for him to show such... Tenderness here as both of them were hard already, but it was very much appreciated.

His left hand slid under Hanzo's body, kneading his right ass cheek. The other wrapped around Hanzo's cock before he gently closed his soft lips around its tip, tasting its skin and the salt of the pre-cum that had already wetted it. The sharp intake of air made McCree hum slightly, content with the effect he had on the other man. His mouth now taking in more, sliding up and down Hanzo's length while applying some pressure with his tongue, he let his right hand roam down, slightly kneading his balls which was rewarded with a huff, then dragging it further down, slightly pressing Hanzo's opening. His left broke its contact to the smooth ass cheek for a moment, fiddling with the lube before spreading some of it on his right hand's fingers.

He gently rubbed the other's opening again, carefully pushing in this time. A groan escaped Hanzo's lips and McCree slowed his head movements down a bit, not wanting him to get too much of a head start. When the muscle around his finger had relaxed a fair amount, he slowly added a second one and pushed even deeper, very much to the delight of his partner who had started swearing under his breath in Japanese. Just when he wanted to add the third finger, he felt a grip on his shoulder and heard Hanzo's deep voice.

“I am ready, McCree. Just – do me.” There was an unfamiliar pleading in this sentence as well as in the man's voice and the feeling of being in total control aroused him even further.  
Oh, he didn't need to tell him twice. The dirty grin was back on his lips, looking at the man beneath him like a predator looked at its prey, sending a wave of heat through his whole body. He was towering over him now, bringing himself into the right position, quickly meddling with the lube again and slowly sliding inside Hanzo.

He waited for a moment so the archer could get used to this new sensation and then, after feeling him push slightly against him to signal everything was okay, started moving, slowly first and then increasingly quicker and harder without the movements becoming less smooth. His right hand gripped Hanzo's hip, his thumb pressing into the skin on the inner side of his hip bone. He rested his metallic left hand on the other's shoulder, pinning him down into the mattress and allowing him to lean further over him, meeting his lips with his again.

Now, this was more like what Hanzo hat imagined it to be with him.

Both men were moaning into the other's mouth now, glad their noises were muffled because even though they were in a closed room, they didn't trust the walls to keep all of it away from uninvolved parties that might happen to walk past in the corridor.  
The ball of heat that had build in their lower regions radiated heat through their bodies now, every inch of them feeling hot and tingly, pleasure washing through them with each thrust.  
Hanzo's hands roamed freely over McCree's broad chest, feeling the countless scars on his tanned skin, and the bumps of his muscles under his fingers.  
The tension that built up in their groins was becoming almost unbearable, their bodies strained from the exhausting day but longing for the pleasure that would rid them of the rush of blood in their ears.

McCree's mouth dragged down the assassin's chin and started sucking, biting, kissing his neck, his hand wandering from Hanzo's hip bone to his cock, stroking him with languid movements now as he felt himself getting closer.

“Aah-” He heard Hanzo's sharp inhale, knowing he was almost there.  
“Come for me, darlin',” he murmured, his thrusts getting faster and harder. He felt Hanzo's body tense under him, his brow furrowed, sweat glinting on his forehead.  
“Jesse,” he gasped, voice shaky. The tattoo on his arm had a faint blue glow to it, enough to have McCree feel the overwhelming rush that usually came with the dragon's summoning, before his body tightened around the cowboy's, trembling, as he came.  
His partner took it all in, the unfamiliarity of his first name on Hanzo's tongue, the rush of the untamed dragons in him, his face, the sudden tightness, and a few deep thrusts later, he came undone as well, all the tension crumbling away in one moment, a whispered “Fuck” on his lips, as he was riding out his orgasm.

When their breathing had slowed down again, he superficially cleaned up the biggest part of the mess they had made before falling down next to Hanzo with a sigh and a lazy arm around him. None of them bothered with a blanket before the exhaustion of the day got the better of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! :)


End file.
